


Kiss With a Fist

by harleygirl2648



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Gary is not helpless, John being a creep per usual, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/pseuds/harleygirl2648
Summary: Gary Green isn't as helpless as everyone thinks.





	Kiss With a Fist

Fine, yes, Gary was a klutz. He was well aware of this. **  
**

BUT (and this was a BUT) he wasn’t - physically clumsy. He tended to ramble and stumble over his words, getting confused and excited and then all the words and thoughts tended to run together. Usually, his tactic was to try and be quiet, even though it rarely worked. Even in the field, he didn’t like to resort to physical tactics unless absolutely necessary.

But just because he didn’t LIKE to fight, didn’t mean he didn’t know HOW.

He didn’t become one of the first Time Bureau agents with just his filing skills and solid 4.4 GPA. There was a physical requirement to the job and he was versed in several kinds of self-defense. Plus, Ava was his boss and they did personal training together every other week. He was more than capable of taking care of himself. He never had a chance to prove it front of the Legends, they just jumped in front of him and handed it without asking him to help them.

Frankly it was a little annoying.

He COULD handle himself in a fight, given a real _chance-_

“Shoot,” he muttered, grabbing some napkins from the breakroom table and cleaning off the small coffee stain spreading on his starch-white shirt. Great, _another_ screw-up, and he was so close to lunch break this time.

He took his coffee back to his desk, setting it down before realizing he needed to drop off these reports before he picked up his lunch. So he quickly drank half of his coffee, burning his tongue a little before gathering up the files in his arms and heading to Ava’s office. He was already speaking as he opened the office door.

“Sorry, I know these are late, I got caught up in-”

“Gary, thank _god.”_

That was a - surprise, coming from Ava, and he looked up to confirm that he actually heard what he thought he heard. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that considering when he looked up he was locking eyes with _John Constantine,_ leaning back against Ava’s desk like he owned it. Ava’s words were tinged in annoyance. “Could you please leave, I understand, there’s a werewolf in medieval France we need to deal with. Why couldn’t you have delivered this message from the Waverider?”

“Too stuffy, cooped in there, pet,” John said, lighting the cigarette he was holding. “Needed some fresh air.” Ava rolled her eyes at him, plucking the cigarette from his fingers before he could take a drag and dropping into her water cup on her desk.

“Don’t clog up my fresh air, then,” she challenged, getting him to laugh, which wasn’t the reaction she wanted. She dragged a hand down the side of her face in exasperation. “Gary, can you show Mr. Constantine the door?”

Gary immediately perked up at that, putting his files down and gesturing at the door frame in an attempt at a joke he realized was way too lame by the time it left his lips: “Right here!”

God. Damn. It.

Ava somehow looked even more unamused, which didn’t bode well for her mood for the rest of the day. But John had that slight grin on his face, not even bothering to try to hide it, making Gary bite his lip. “....right, this way, please.”

“Always like a _please,_ love.”

“Gross, GROSS, no, NO, out of my office with that,” Ava said firmly as Gary willed a blush to not appear on his face as John moved off the desk and sauntered - _sauntered , really?_ \- over to Gary.

He hoped his voice didn’t sound like a squeak as they walked out of the office and John slid his arm across Gary’s shoulders as they walked through the office. “So, werewolves. That's - cool.”

“Sure is, squire. Dangerous, too.”

“I mean - sounds more exciting than paperwork.”

“Definitely is that,” John said with a smirk that made Gary want to laugh in a really high and embarassing tone, but instead he cleared his throat as they walked almost to the front of headquarters.

“Well, uh, here’s the d-”

He was almost choked on his words and his tie when he was swiftly pulled by it into the coat closet, door closing behind him. His next attempt at words were cut off by a kiss and he came close to almost squeaking again when he felt himself getting pressed up against the wall and a smirk against his lips.

“Wh- h- mm,” he sighed, his arms already draping around John’s neck and accepting the kisses that were surely meant to distract him, and well, it worked. It worked way too well.

Ironically, he had no concept of time until another agent tried to open the closet door and swore instead.

“Damn thing’s jammed again.” Another hard knock at the door and Gary could just sense John’s annoyance and getting ready to hex the guy out of sheer impatience, so he wrapped his fingers around his tie and pulled him down into another kiss that was a bit more than what they were just doing. That got John’s attention right back on him and Gary secretly hoped that he’d show up at his apartment door that night.

He doesn’t show up that night because when Gary drops off the rest of the day’s work at Ava’s desk, she’s discussing the mission with Captain Lance and hearing John’s accent droning on about werewolf precautions.

_Damn it._

 

 

The week passed by too fast, after Agent Duhon took his vacation early and Gary had stupidly agreed to take on his paperwork. He swore up and down that he did all of his filing in the wrong order on _purpose_ because it took up an entire extra late shift not get caught up, and then he was working a late shift the next night to catch up on his OWN work, subsisting on turkey sandwiches instead of cooking at home. And THEN, when he finally got home after said late shift, he didn’t have any lime yogurt for a snack. Really, all in all, a week that started to wear on his nerves.

He took out some frustration by working out in the Bureau gym, and took a quick shower before getting redressed and getting back to work. Thankfully, since he took on those late shifts, Ava let him go early after he turned in his work for the day.

But the day wasn’t done, he had the monotony of picking up his glasses prescription and then dropping it off where it needed to go, then grocery shopping, which took more time than he wanted. And then traffic was awful so when he was finally, FINALLY home, it was dark out.

He threw open his apartment door, only turning on his kitchen light in order to put away his groceries. He was just putting away his yogurt when he thought he heard a noise. He turned away from the fridge to his living room, but he saw nothing except his curtain blowing gently from the wind. So he shrugged and went back to putting away his groceries. He set a bag of loose leaf lapsang souchong tea and another of his favorite coffee blend out on the counter. Lapsang souchong tasted like ash when it was steeped correctly but he set it beside the hot water kettle anyways. He finished putting away the cold items in the fridge and picked up the mostly empty orange juice carton and went to toss it away before pausing and looking at it.

It shouldn’t be nearly empty. He bought it a few days ago.

Also, there was _this_ small thing: he hadn’t left his window open when he left for work.

Immediately, he dropped the carton in the trash and slipped quietly to the living room, moving and shutting the window and locking it when he heard the slightest creak behind him.

Instantly, Time Bureau training kicked in, and he turned around and hit whatever was behind him right in the face, then gripping the shirt and taking them to the ground hard, reaching in his back pocket for handcuffs and had them around one wrist before he heard a - _laugh._

A very familiar laugh, if not a bit nasal.

“Christ, love, could’ve give me a ‘hello’ first.”

_Oh. Dear. God._

It’s one thing to hit your boyfriend _(boyfriend? Can he even use that word?)_ in the face, and then get him on the floor and about to handcuff him without even looking first.

It’s a complete other thing to have him grinning up at him from the floor, like he's _into_ it, as his nose - “Oh my god, you’re bleeding.”

John reached up with his free hand and poked at his bloody nose, wincing at it even as his grin didn’t fade. “That’s a shiner, there, squire. Definitely fractured.”

“Oh...my _god,”_ Gary gasped, absolutely horrified as he moved from where John had him by the tie and pulled him up to his feet. “I - am - _so_ sorry, seriously, _so sorry,_ and-”

John cut him off by leaning into him for a kiss but there’s blood smearing on his face now and Gary pulls away to pull him towards the kitchen instead. “Sit down,” he said hurriedly, getting the first aid kit he kept there and turning around to John sitting on the counter and trying to light a cigarette. Usually he tried to smoke out the - window - to avoid getting the smoke smell everywhere. Usually, it didn’t really work.

 _“Why are you smoking?!”_ Gary hissed, taking the cigarette from his hand before he realized what he was doing. “You - your nose is BROKEN, you can’t breathe right through it, you shouldn’t smoke.”

“Love that attitude, love,” John said back at him, grin still on his face. And Gary was just - completely bewildered in his darkened kitchen staring at the slight glow in John’s eyes.

Something clicked a little.

“Do not tell me that me ATTACKING you turns you on, John Constantine.”

“Just a fan of this side of you, love.”

“That - that wasn’t a denial.”

“Was I supposed to deny it? Whoops,” John smirked, raising his hand with a smirk, only for the handcuffs to be attached to both wrists now. “Gonna need a hand, squire.”

“Or a key.”

“Hmm, don’t need that, necessarily,” John said, voice a little softer as Gary took care to bandage his nose.

“I should take you to the Waverider and get this fi-”

“Later, later, ‘m here now, love. Could use a little attention," John offered, tilting his head to the side.

Gary snorted in a way that shouldn't be attractive. “Is that why you broke into my apartment?”

 _“Found_ a way in, difference.”

“You - drank my orange juice.”

“Fuckin’ hell, I’ll buy you ‘nother one if that’s all you want.”

Gary worried his bottom lip between his teeth, leaning in closer, thinking over what he said when he smiled, nice and big like always.

“No, don’t think that’s what I want.”

That smirk was back on John’s face as Gary leaned in and kissed him, and Gary actually laughed when he felt a hand on the back of his neck and the other sliding down his lower back. “Thought you were cuffed.”

There’s the sound of metal clanging on the tile floor.

“Magic.”

 

 

“Your bloody bot needs to fix this,” John stated to Sara the next morning, gesturing to his bandaged nose. Gideon answered before Sera, however, voice crisp.

“You may ask me directly, Mr. Constantine.”

“Of course, pet,” John smirked up at the ceiling, sliding a cigarette between his lips. Sara rolled her eyes, arms folded.

“What happened there?”

John sent a wink over her shoulder in Gary's direction, making him lift his binder up close to his face to cover up his blush.

“A fucking _hell_ of a good time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Please, please leave all the comments and kudos you like! I love responding to them!
> 
> Come visit me and find ways to send me love and support (and coffees!!!) on [Tumblr](http://somebodyhelpthenotdeadfreds.tumblr.com)!


End file.
